


Jethro

by MaryBarrens



Category: Doctor Who, NCIS
Genre: Destroying Childhood Memories, Episode Tag, Gen, I am a cop because I did something bad, Memories
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gibbs po těžkém případu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jethro

**Author's Note:**

> Obsahuje spoiler k 4x10 epizodě Doktora Who.

„Co takhle malou pauzu, Jethro?“ 

Gibbs dlouze, unaveně vydechl a opřel se do židle, lokty na područkách. Neochotně zvedl hlavu od tlustého spisu, kterým se snažil ukončit poslední případ, aby na něj mohl zapomenout, nebo se o to alespoň pokusit. 

Ducky stál nad ním, v ruce lahev a dvě skleničky a vyčkávavě se na něj díval, jedno obočí zdvižené. 

„Nechci pauzu,“ zavrčel tlumeně. „Chci dopsat tohle hlášení, abych mohl celou tuhle složku založit někam, kde už ji nikdy neuvidím.“ 

Ducky si povzdychl, ale neřekl ani slovo, místo toho jen položil skleničky na stůl a naplnil je skotskou, a pak jednu mlčky přisunul přes stůl ke Gibbsovi. 

Gibbs potřásl hlavou, vzal skleničku do ruky a stejně mlčky, jako ji předtím Ducky nalil, ji do sebe hodil, na jeden nádech a až do dna, načež se zašklebil a bezděky se rozhlédl po kanceláři, protože sice nebyl žádný zapřísáhlý abstinent – chraň bůh, někdy přece nebylo na celém světě nic lepšího než alkohol – ale nikdy nepatřil k těm, kteří by popíjeli přímo v práci. 

Ne, Gibbs patřil k těm, co se nejdřív bezpečně dopraví domů a až pak se zpijí do němoty, když mají pocit, že to potřebují. Ale pak tady byly dny, jako ten dnešní, a případy, které nedávají spát, protože kvůli nim během zatracených _dvou_ dní uvidíte tři bezhlavé námořní důstojníky. 

„Nesnáším tuhle práci,“ zabrblal a mírně kývnul hlavou, když mu Ducky znovu dolil. 

Ducky se zamračil. „Miluješ, když je můžeš posílat za mříže,“ prohodil. 

Gibbs si odfrkl a na okamžik zavřel oči, než je znovu neochotně otevřel. „Dělal jsi někdy něco proto, že jsi měl pocit, že musíš nějak splatit něco hrozného, co jsi udělal?“ zeptal se tiše, pohled upřený do skleničky. 

Chvíli bylo ticho. „Ano,“ přikývl Ducky nakonec. 

„Já taky,“ prohlásil Gibbs. 

Protože on splácel celý svůj život. Chytal zločince a zavíral je do vězení, aby už nikomu neublížili a aby tak splatil něco, co udělal. 

Protože věděl, že má co splácet. 

Protože ještě teď, když zavřel oči, viděl před sebou ten den, před mnoha lety, ještě tam doma, v budoucnosti, když byl ještě skoro dítě, a cítil ten příšerný strach, který měl, když byl zavřený v té vyhlídkové lodi, na planetě Midnight. Pořád ještě měl před sebou ty oči, hnědé a rozšířené a plné hrůzy, vyděšené k smrti. 

Oči muže, kterého málem zabili. 


End file.
